Timeline 8
Timeline 8 was a timeline which came into existence when Emmett Brown traveled from 1983 to 1936. Events 1930s *'1936' **'Sunday, December 6' ***Emmett Brown arrives from 1983 in Timeline 7, and takes a taxi to the church. He is about to object to the wedding, when he hears a baby crying. When the babysitter calls him Biff, Doc realizes he made a mistake. Biff had been born earlier that year and his parents were marrying solely for the purpose of making it seem like Biff wasn't born out of wedlock.Back to the Future: Biff to the Future – Issue 5 ***The babysitter offers baby Biff to Doc, believing that he would probably give Biff a better home than his parents would. However, Biff's grandmother, Gertrude Tannen, snatches Biff out of Doc's hands and states that she would raise him up right, which the babysitter is skeptical of. ***Doc plans to come up with a "Plan C" once he arrives in 1983, and disappears into the future as he is looking at his pocketwatch. 1980s *'1983' **'Date unknown (before May 23)' ***The Hill Valley Civic Committee can't disconnect the wires of time travel chamber from the power grid, and are apprehended by the police. ***Doc steps out of the time travel chamber and realizes he is in BiffCo, as the chamber was brought there. Biff wants to know what the refrigerator does, and why it takes so much power. Doc refuses and Biff tells him that there are ways to get him to talk if he won't talk willingly. **'Monday, May 23' ***Emmett Brown is committed to Mental Ward B at Hill Valley Hospital after being declared legally insane.Back to the Future Part II ***Richard Nixon announces he will run for a fifth term in office and promises to end the Vietnam War by 1985. ***BiffCo's representatives announce that the company is going to build a new dioxin plant in Hill Valley and takes over Lone Pine Mall. *'1983 – 1985' **'Dates unknown' ***Emmett Brown is transferred to the County Asylum and is lobotomized.Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines – Issue 5: "Clara's Story" ***Biff hires a German brain specialist in order to analyze Doc Brown and discover the secrets of his chamber.Back to the Future: Biff to the Future – Issue 6 *'1986' **'Tuesday, February 24' ***Biff announces his run for President of the United States, as Richard Nixon has decided not to run for a sixth term in 1988. ***3-D lets Biff know that the German brain specialist had visited Emmett Brown in the Hill Valley Insane Asylum and has news about his condition. At the Asylum, Biff is informed that Doc Brown used a practice performed by certain Eastern religions to shut of certain higher functions of his brain, which put him in a state similar to patients that had been lobotomized, and that the only way to make him snap out of it is to, for example, make him believe that a family member was in danger. ***Since Doc's only known remaining family is his dog, Einstein, Biff orders Skinhead to round up all the stray dogs in town as well as to buy and improve the dog pound to keep them in. ***As Biff examines Doc Brown's chamber and contemplates its intended use, he is confronted by Lorraine who, not wanting Biff to ruin the United States as he did Hill Valley and her family, shoots him in the chest. However, she fails as the bullet is stopped by Biff's book that contains the record of people that he had paid off. ***Lorraine reveals that she is filing for divorce, as Biff can no longer use her children to threaten her. However, Biff reveals that he knows where Marty is and states that he can have him brought to Hill Valley in a week if Lorraine agrees to "behave". Lorraine agrees to give Biff exactly one week to locate Marty and bring him back to Hill Valley. ***In his office, Biff asks Mr. Keller to use his people to find Marty, as allowing Lorraine to divorce him would result in her lawyers looking through his books. Mr. Keller remarks that Biff needs Lorraine and her children in order to present America with the image of an All-American family if he wants to win the presidential election. ***When Biff remarks that he hates Lorraine's children, as they remind him of their father, Mr. Keller comes up with a plan to stage a terrorist attack a month before election day, in which Lorraine and the children would be gunned down and Biff would narrowly escape to vow vengeance, which would result in him winning in a landslide. Biff happily agrees to the plan and tells Mr. Keller to make it happen. **'Dates unknown (before March 3)' ***Marty McFly leaves his Swiss boarding school to tour with a band. They play in Switzerland, Austria, and Venice. **'Tuesday, March 3' ***Lorraine witnesses Dave talk to a group about how, after getting a sponsor and working through his steps, he has managed to deal with his alcoholism and has been clean for a week. ***Lorraine talks Linda, who has managed to considerably improve her appearance and health following her fourth divorce after having realized that the men in her life had used her to get closer to Biff's money and fame, which made it easier to admit that it wasn't her fault. ***Lorraine confronts Biff in his office about how his one week time limit is up. Biff reveals that, as promised, he has managed to track down Marty and has brought him to his office. Lorraine tearfully reunites with Marty and hugs him. ***While walking through Lyon Estates, Lorraine informs Marty of how Biff intends to use them to present the image of an All-American family to become president and that Dave and Linda have already agreed to go along with this due to how powerful Biff has become. However, Lorraine assures Marty that they'll figure out a way to stop him. **'April – May' ***At the Biff Tannen Museum, Biff is informed by 3-D about Doc Brown's presence in the photograph of the wedding of Biff's parents, wearing the same clothes he wore when he exitted the chamber when Biff caught him. ***In his office, Biff deduces that, since his almanac was from the future and the photograph shows Doc Brown in the past, Doc Brown's invention is a time machine. ***Doc Brown is brought to the Hill Valley Dog Center and is allowed to freely wander among the dogs, where he reunites with Einstein. ***While reading through the various letters that he was supposed to receive at boarding school, Marty and Lorraine discover a letter sent to him by Doc Brown a few years earlier, in which he asked Marty if he wanted to come work for him as assistant. Marty decides that he should go meet him. ***Marty visits Doc at the Asylum and is confused when Doc remarks that the two had already met, in a manner of speaking, albeit a different Marty in a different time and place. The German brain specialist calls Biff and informs him of Marty's visit to Doc. **'Wednesday, May 7' ***Doc Brown is declared to be cured of his insanity and he and Einstein are brought home to his lab, where Doc is confronted by Biff. Biff reveals that he knows that the chamber is a time machine and order Doc to fix it so that Biff can use it, threatening to kill Marty if Doc refuses. ***Agreeing to Biff's demand, Doc asks to be provided with money, equipment and a direct line to the Hill Valley power station in order to provide him with 465.3 megawatts of electricity. However, Biff reveals that he will be moving Doc to a new space behind his museum in order to keep him under 24-hour surveillance. Doc then requests to have all his stuff moved there, as he cannot think without clutter, as well as allowing him to keep Einstein with him for inspiration. ***Biff warns Doc not to get any ideas about booby trapping the chamber, as Doc himself will be going in it. Biff states that, if anything does not go according to his plan, everybody will die, threatening to erase Marty, Einstein and all the McFly from existence. **'Wednesday, May 21' ***Mr. Keller calls Biff and informs him that he's laying the ground in Washington to set the wheels in motion for Biff's run at the presidency and then asks how Biff's stock and business investments were coming along. As his gang is moving the time travel chamber into a moving truck, Biff replies that he has not been feeling very lucky, but states that that's about to change in a week or two. ***During family dinner, Dave remarks that things have been pretty quiet for the past two weeks and asks Lorraine whether she has heard any new about Biff's plans, to which Lorraine replies that she has not, but that she knows that Biff has something up his sleeve and that she wishes that she knew what it is. ***Marty remarks that he had stopped by the hospital to visit Doc, only to discover that he was gone and that the hospital staff could not even tell him where he went. Marty worries that Biff did something to Doc. **'Friday, May 30' ***Doc informs Biff that the time chamber is functional and asks what his mission is, to which Biff replies by telling him to sit tight and that he is going to have company. ***Marty and Lorraine are brought to Doc's lab and held at gunpoint by Biff's gang. Biff then orders Doc to set the date on the time chamber for June 1, 1996 for a trip to Hill Valley New & Used Books in order to acquire ten years worth of almanac and business books, which will allow him to control the stock market. ***As Doc prepares to enter the machine, Biff stops him and states that he himself is actually the one who will be going into the machine, having lied to Doc in order to prevent him from sabotaging the machine. ***Doc remarks that, if Biff's future self is in town in 1996, then Biff's trip to the future could result in his own cops arresting him for impersonation. Biff then orders Doc to think of something to prevent that from happening, threatening Einstein's life if he fails to do so. ***After providing Biff with a tourist disguise, Doc sets the destination time and informs Biff that he will have exactly four hours before he will be instantly sent back to the chamber with his books. As he enters the time chamber, Biff orders his gang to kill everyone if the he does not come back in four hours, although Doc assures him that he will be back. ***Marty asks Doc whether he is sure that he is doing the right thing, to which Doc replies that he is, stating that it is time to let history take its course. ***As the time chamber is activated, Doc asks the group whether they know what happened in Hill Valley on March 18, 1884, having used a remote control override to send Biff back to that date instead. This creates Timeline 9, which begins at Biff's entry point in 1884 and Timeline 8 fades away. References Category:Timelines